Lollipop
by AnnalieghElizaJosephine
Summary: Edward is a English teacher, Bella is the new art teacher at the school. Edward helps Emmett out and finds himself intrapped in Bella. He finds himself in a game to try and win the affection of a flirting art techer who has him hot and bothered every time her name is uttered. Full of hot moments and Lots and lots of jucie lemons & fluff. Friendship/Romance/Humour
1. Candy

_********__Disclamer: I don't own Twilight or the characters._

**IT IS MY BIRTHDAY! YAYYYYY =D happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear meee, happy birthday to me... :P**

___I am addicted to lollipops and my firends tese me about it because every spare moment of my time i will have a lollipop, i even suck on them in class sometimes. Well my friends love to joke about it *eyerole*._

___So this story has been dubbed the name of my favorite candy treat, i hope you enjoy it and PLEASE REVIEW =D_

~0o0~

_My life is simple. I work as a High school English and Music teacher, my brother Emmett Cullen is the principle of the school so I usually get whatever. My best friend is Jasper Whitlock who works as the History teacher, also my brother in-law; married my twin sister, Alice and Emmett married his older sister Rose. I'm 28 years old and single. I have been on a dry spell for about six months, so I'm really itching to get some but I haven't found the time to with work and helping everyone out with babysitting so they can 'talk'. So basically my life is uninteresting with a lot of raw skin and sticky messes involved; if you get my drift. _

_Emmett needed to sit in on twenty hours worth of the new teachers classes in the next two weeks and he asked if I would be kind enough to do the afternoon that day; because I had a free day, so he could have lunch with Rose._

So that's how I found myself running like a crazed man down the school hall towards the art department. I was late, very late. The class had started ten minutes ago and I stupidly fell asleep.

I got to the class quickly stoping outside the old wooden door. I turned and assessed my tousled self in the widow. I tried to fix my hair but it just wouldn't sit; some of the students (mostly female) called me sex head for I looked as if I had just rolled out of bed after a good fuck. If only they knew.

I caught sight of some of the students through the window seeing that their attention was captivated to the front of the class; that's strange. My curiosity spiked so I quickly opened the door and stepped in. My eyes scanned the room and then landed on the figure at the front. I grow instantly hard.

A petite women was leaning over her desk flipping through some paper muttering incoherently. Her ass was in full display of the class and to me. It was round and pert in a tight; no extremely tight, red pencil skirt. From the way she was leaning over the desk the skirt rode up slightly showing the bottom expanse of her creaming thighs.

I felt my cock twitch when she stretched herself out over the table, her feet leaving the ground. Her body was stretched out long and subtle, and the skirt tightened profusely across her sublime ass. I let my head drop to the side examining her.

_If that's what the back of her looks like, I wonder about the front?_

I groaned at that thought and my presence was immediately known. The heads of students turned to face me and I knew I looked dishevelled to them so I quickly composed myself into their easy going English and music teacher; smirk in place.

I jumped slightly when I heard a shout of triumph and I glance up to look at my new wet dream; Ms Swan I think it was, jump easily to her feet with a stumble due to the heels. There were a few laughs, but before she did anything else she toes of the shoes spinning with a dazzling smile stretched wide on her face, stack of papers in hand.

I quickly walked back and leaned against the wall my façade still in place but only just. My eyes had found her breast as soon as she turned to face the room. They were huge and compared to her tiny waist they were like mega huge. I really want to suck them and fondle them for hours and hours. Just play with them like the creepy person I am.

Her black shirt hugged her chest snugly and it was tucked into the red skirt exaggerating her thin, flat stomach. The neck line was at a respectable height, not showing any cleavage. She seemed like a respectable and well behaved person, who right now I wanted to bend over and fuck senseless.

I felt my cock twitch again at the thought of her bending over for me and I let out an involuntary whimper.

'Holy Fuck.' I heard uttered and I drew my eyes up from her chest with a struggle to meet her startled brown eyes.

'Ah excuse me?' I questioned her language with a quickly put on confident air.

'Oh, shit. Sorry. Shit. Umm…' She final found the reserve to shut her mouth and to my horror she pushed a red rounded lollipop; that had been clutched in her hand, through her plump red lips.

My smirk dropped instantly as her tongue flicked out to meet the candy and with a tight voice I said, 'Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'll be sitting in on your class today for my brother Emmett Cullen; the Principle.'

Her eyes lit up as I spoke and pulling the slick red candy tantalizing from her mouth with a pop, she gave me a warm smile that was completely and absolutely innocent that I felt bad for her; due to the images I had running through my head.

Her tongue flicked out to grab some exes wetness from the top of the round candy before she began to speak, 'Oh… Why hello _Mr. Cullen_ it's good of you to join us.' She smiled politely again as I began to seep into my boxers from the way she spoke my name, 'Come sit up the front you can use my awesome swivel chair.' She breathed out with a jump of excitement at the mention of the chair.

I quickly made my way through the desks in the class catching glances and winks of girls and then a few annoyed and threatening looks from the guys. I guess I'm not her only admirer.

_Okay Edward, just breath. You can do this professionally. Just be polite, try not to converse with her boobs too much and don't bend her over her desk and pound yourself insanely inside her. Okay now the ground rules are established, when is the best time to ask her out, and then fuck her to oblivion? _

I got to the front of the room smiling at her again as she pushed the chair toward me with her bare foot. Out of pure instinct my eyes flicked down catching a glimpse of the inside of her thigh. That flash of creamy skin made me go harder it was painful.

I caught the chair and sat down on it placing my book across my lap to hid the very noticeable erection I had and it was not going away anytime soon.

Once I was seated she gave me a gracing smile, and then spun to the class her bare feet shifting on the ground. She pressed her lollipop back into her mouth and began to walk around the class handing out a piece of paper to each student.

As she walked my eyes never strayed from her mouth. It suckled that candy with a strong suction and every few second she would suck it deep into her mouth with hollow cheeks then let it slid out tortuously slow until the circular bottom of the lollipop could be seen, rounding her plump lips around it tightly. She raise her hand and pulled it from her mouth with a flick of her tongue and a swirl around the tip of the candy. Pausing she allowed her tongue to roll generously across her lips with a little moan.

I felt a slick heat drip down the length of my shaft as I groaned internally.

_Fuck! I really need a lay or I will come every time I fucking see her!_

She ran the lollipop across her lips one making them sticky then she smacked her lips thoughtfully and allowed the sticky; and bloody lucky, candy delve back into her mouth. With a whistling breath around the red candy she finished handing out the papers to the class.

She walked back to the front of the room and released the lollipop from her lips with a slick pop, tongue twitching at the white stick as it was released.

'Okay Everyone…' My eyes stayed reverted to her mouth, '…on the sheet you have just been given is a simple question: "What is your identity?". I would like you each to draw a picture underneath that question for me based souly around it. Then I would like you to write a three hundred word paragraph on why you chose to draw that.' I glanced at the students and saw their shocked expressions, and then I turned my gaze back to Ms. Swan a smile played at her lip.

She was learning them. Testing their reactions and finding the most dedicated students in the class.

A boy spoke up eyes riveted to her breast the whole time; Newton great, I rolled my eyes and caught Ms. Swan look at me with an amused expression, 'I thought we would just drawing and shit.'

She raised an eyebrow at him and I was about to chastise him for language and his rude behaviour when Ms. Swan's soft voice chorused through the room, 'Well Michael if you're so interested in doing_ shit_ I don't think this is the class for you. Wouldn't you agree _Mr. Cullen_?' the way she spoke had me in a daze so I didn't register that she was talking to me until it was too late, 'Okay seriously…' She bent her knees and looked the heaven, shaking her hands at the sides, '…am I really that boring that I make an _English _teacher zone out on me?' she looked at me with mock hurt.

But the only thing that now registers to me was, 'What's wrong with English?' I asked quizzically.

She spun on me a glint in her eyes, 'You did not just say that?' A full smile broke out across her face, 'I can't believe he just said that! Oh my dear dear man I have a lot to teach you.' She spun back to the class and with a happy and friendly shout said,' Now if you can finish this up in the next twenty minutes I won't make you do the twelve follow up questions on it.'

To my shock every head was down and working, they whispered and talked but not one of them halted in their work.

I glanced back to Ms. Swan and saw that she had taken a perch on the edge of her desk facing me, so her side was to the children. Her legs were spread slightly and she had obviously hiked the skirt up so she was comfer.

_You obvious don't spend much time dressed like this._

She had plopped the lolly back in her mouth and for that twenty minutes I just sat there staring at her teasing mouth as it sucked and sucked on that candy. In the end of the time she had elicited them she had finished her lollipop and thrown the stick in the bin after chewing on it for a while.

I was as hard as a fucking brick. I was breathing through gritted teeth so I didn't loss it then and there in front of everyone.

She glanced up at everyone a devious smile plastered on her face, 'Times upppp.' She called and it sounded slightly creepy and evil.

And I knew why she spoke like that straight away because I have never seen so many pencils hit the deck that fast in my life.

_Fuck I've got to get her to teach me that! Among other thing which I can teach her…._

My cock twitched again, I was never going to forgive Emmett for this as I remembered his last words to me before he left to met Rose:

'You'll enjoy it. You'll defiantly rise to a high level in appreciate to the view.' He had left leaving me utterly confused.

Now not so much.

She jumped down from the desk with a thud then did a little dance at the cold floors. A few people gave a laugh and she immediately zoned in on them. Flying around the room like an extremely sexy as hell women on a mission she looked at everyone's drawing commenting then collecting them up saying she would read what they had written that night.

She got to the front of the room and dropped the stack of paper on the bench and leaned over the counter again to grab a lollipop from a very large jar full. My cock twitched at the action remembering the way her lush lips moved up and around that succulent treat.

_Oh how that mouth could be used to my advantage._

She spun on her heel wiggling her eyebrows at everyone while twirling the treat between her fingers. A smile touched my lips as she walked through the desks stopping every noun and again to assess a student. She got to the middle and stopped next to a girl called Angela. I knew she was teased on a lot and given a hard time by all the students so when Ms. Swan gave her a waggle of her eyebrows and placed the lolly on her desk, I warmed a little she was a very talented and lovely girl but too shy to show it.

She whispered something to the girl which made her smile grow and a small dazzle of admiration sparked in the girl's eyes toward this teacher.

The bell then sounded loud through the room signalling the end of the day and all the student looking slightly disappointed rose to their feet moving towards the exit at a fast pace. To my shock and amusement Ms. Swan jumped up on the table.

Screaming like a siren she yelled, 'Get on my good side or your year will be bloody hell!'

A few people laugh but them it was cut short when they say the look on her face. Once everyone had gone she jumped down from the table her chocolate brown hair flapping at the air and her breasts gave a jitter at the movement.

I took a breath of annoyance because I felt all hot and stuffy. With a raging hard on and knew I would have to have a long shower tonight to help subside the things running through my mind right now.

She made her way over to me with a warm smile, 'So what you think _Mr. Cullen_?' She purred out my last name.

I replied stiffly, 'Call me Edward, Ms. Swan.'

She raised an eyebrow and in the same voice said, 'Call me Bella,_ Edward_.'

_Okay that is worse much worse!_

I took a shaky breath and rose to my feet, 'That was a very interesting lesson Bella.'

Her smile warmed, 'Thank you.' She glanced down at my book which was handily situated over my throbbing arousal for her, 'What book you reading?'

Before I could answer she had reached down and plucked the book away from me and in the movement her knuckles successfully brush against my cloth covered cock. I let out a whistling moan, and them in horror looked toward her wondering if that counts as sexual harassment and if she would charge me.

But if she noticed she didn't show it, for she just examined my book with a scrutinised gaze then her lip quirked, 'Your reading a cheesy sex book?'

I flushed, 'Yes.'

'Why are you reading a sex book at a school?' she questioned me with a dangerous smirk in place.

'Umm…' Then I realized something, 'How did you know it was a sex book there's no blurb on the cover just a title?' I challenged her.

It was her turn to blush, 'Ah, I may have crossed paths with this book before.'

'That right?' I gave her a cocky smirk.

She rolled her eyes and shoved my book back at me walking over to her desk. Afraid I might have offended her with my sly flirting I tried to think up an apology, but froze when she unzipped the side of her skirt and let it drop down her ivy legs. My eyes followed the skirt the whole way down until it rested, pooled around her bare feet.

I stared shock then my eyes shot up my palms sweaty in anticipation but a small frown of disappointment touched my face at what I saw. Her shirt which I could now see was a skin tight dress stopped mid thigh covering the promise land.

I swallowed trying to dispel the images that had risen in my mind at that action. I glanced up to Bella's face and saw her pull her hair from its pony so it cascaded down her shoulders in rich brown waves resting at her hips. I gulped at the thought of gripping onto those locks as I pounded away.

I shoved that though away when she spoke, 'Sorry if that shocked you but I have a very important dinner in half an hour and I'm in a hurry and I just finished up with work so… yeah.'

I quickly realized where this was going; she had a date and didn't want to be rude by just blowing me off.

I gave her a polite smile trying to hide my disappointment that she was taken, 'Oh that's fine you go and I'll lock the class room for you.'

'Thank you you're a life saver.' She gave me a warm but flirty smile and then she turned pulling two lollipops from the jar.

Handing me one she said in a child like voice, 'That's for remembering your manners and being a gentlemen.'

I took the offered candy twirling it between my fingers as I watched her unwrap the other one and slip it into the warm depths of her mouth.

I smiled at that, but then took a breath feeling a throb in my still painfully erect cock, 'I'm guessing you like lollipops.'

She had begun to walk to the door and stoped and turned to me, 'Yes I love them.' She smile deviously, 'But I can think of something I much rather suck on.' She winked at me then walk off through the door.

I stood there panting for breath as I felt the warm sticky liquid beginning to cool in my now saturated boxers and as my now semi hard cock started to rise again to readiness and nowhere near sated.

_Holy Fuck!_

_~0o0~_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! (my birthday wish 'o'**__**)**_

**THIS IS MY BIRTHDAY STORY, SO I HOPE IT LIVED UP TO EXPECTATIONS!**

**Should i continue it?**

_I HOPE THIS WAS WORTH THE READ AND IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE REVIEW AN FOLLOW COS EDWARD IS GONNA FIGHT! AND WELL GET IN MORE SITUATIONS ;)_

_**i hope you continue to read and have fun in life and enjoy your birthday's cos i definatly do ;)**_

_Annaliegh xo_


	2. Sucker

Disclamer: I don't own any of these characters or twilight

**Thankyou so much for the awsome review so far and thanks for my birthday wishes smily32! AND...**

**OMG! i am sooooo sorry this took so long i had it written up and everything but i couldn't post it due to our shotty internet and everthing so i had to wait until i could get it fixed and that took a bit then i went to post it and got called out and didn't have enough time, but i final got it up Yayayayayayay :D**

**i hope you enjoy it and review! :)**

~0o0~

_A week passed with me only catch glimpses of Bella during the day; I was trying to avoid her, so I wouldn't fuck her three ways to Sunday. My pants would tent every time because I would remember the way her lips curled around the red circular candy with a twitch of her tantalizing tongue. They way she sucked it deep into her mouth then allows it to slowly slide free with a swack of her lips. She was my new wet dream and sweet torture. I was hard just at her name if I were to tell the truth. Emmett loved the new teacher after sitting in on four of her lessons after I sat in on the first one. Now it was Monday and Emmett had asked for a favour again. I was sitting in on 'Ms. Swan's' Art class in the last two periods of school; was hetrying to torture me._

_Yes. Yes he was._

_After Emmett had asked me and I had agreed he had winked and said lowly, 'Sucker.' My thoughts were instant and I was hard with a groan and all Emmett did was chuckle with a knowing smirk and shake of his head. Fucker knew. _

I pushed my way through the crowd of students milling in the hall who were not willing to get to class until the very last minute. I had a full day today, two back to back English classes, followed by a music class, then my sit in with the art teacher Bella. I quickly cleared that thought not wanting her image to intrude my mind again and not wanting to have a hard on in the middle of my English class; these boys would be able to tell if I had a boner and I wouldn't be surprised if the girls could to.

Just as I had that thought someone whizzed by me in a flurry. I blinked a few times until I zoned in on a fast moving figure. I made my way forward as quick as I could through the crowds.

And began to shout in my teacher voice, 'Hey no…um…' I glanced at their feet, '…wheel shoe things or… those things in the hall way! Slow down!' I watched as the figure vanished through the crowds with a sigh.

I shook my head and got to my English class with a good amount of time to spare. The day passed with no incidents until lunch.

I, Emmett and Jasper were all sitting in the lounge with steaming cups of coffee to warm us from this chill and talking about guy stuff I suppose. When the spot next to me was filled with a thick perfume flower smell and I almost gagged. As I glanced over at Tanya; one of the office staff, take the seat next to me on the two seated couch. I heard and Emmett and Jasper give a chuckle at me; they were sitting opposite us in an identical couch.

'Hi Edward.' She spoke with seductive purr in her throat; I almost gagged.

'Hey Tanya. How have you been?' I asked out of politeness.

'Oh…' Her eyes lit up and I realized I must have given her the wrong impression; that I actually cared, 'Well. I got my hair final done last week and now it looks amazing. Don't you think?' she gripped my bicep with her manicured hand and sickly sweet smile on her face.

'Um…Sure.' I said uncertain glancing at jasper and Emmett who were trying not to combust in laughter at my discomfort.

She gave another grimaced, that I think was her smile and squeezed my arm again which made her eyes widen with surprise, 'Wow Edward your sooo musclier. Do you work out?' She looked at me in approval.

'Ah…No. I just run a bit.' I answer with hesitance, trying to get my arm free of her tiger grip.

She gave a wicked smile and leaned in close, 'I could help you with a workout some time? We could…' She was cut off from continuing when a small and deliciously warm presents sat on the arm of the chair next to me.

He soft melodic voice spoke to me, 'Edward, Emmett told me you would be sitting in on my class again. And I was wondering if you would help me with something for the students?'

I spoke my eyes drilling into a smug Emmett and a sniggering Jasper, 'Yeah sure I guess I could help out.'

I heard a sigh and her warm breath washed over me and unsurprisingly it smelt of apple; from her lollipops, 'Thank you Edward. I haven't fully thought what the pose would be and it also depends on your comfort. Though I had Emmett send out note for parents to sign so the students could draw any form of structure from fruit to nude models. So it should be interesting.'

At the word nude I looked across to the armrest not fully prepared what I was about to see. At first sight I saw fishnet stockings covering the creamy expanse of her thigh, then the small loss cotton skirt that stopped in the middle of her flat stomach with a light, pale green paint spatted t-shirt on which dropped low on her generous breast, but obviously came up high on her stomach for a little patch of skin was showing even though she was sitting down.

I let out a loud cough as I felt my cock growing stiff and then I felt a soft hand tap my forehead with a wrap. All in one I saw the warm and gracious smile on Bella's face and felt the tip of my hand as I dropped my coffee mug and the scolding liquid tipped out and landed directly on my hardening cock.

I let out a loud yelp of pain at the hot contact to my hard length. Then a refreshing cool feeling joined in with the mix as Bella poured her glass of water across my crotch.

'Fuck Edward. I'm so sorry. Shit.' I glanced down at the spreading now luke warm wet patch on my crotch and then to my utmost horror small petite paint covered hands were smoothing themselves over the material with a towel.

Her slim fingers pressed into my groin and I had to muffle a groan as they skimmed across my tented pants with a slight pressure. I let out a whistle of air my eyes on Emmett's shocked figure, as Bella crouched in front of me.

_On Hands and Knees. Fucking hell._

Her hands patting me down, 'Edward I am so sorry.'

I look down at her, wide innocent eyes looking back up at me, _shit she had to have those eyes._

'It's fine Bella. Please get up.' I pleaded, placing my hands on her tantalizing ones not being able to help myself I press them down on my bulge quickly with a sharp breath before removing them from my groined completely.

_Subtle Edward, real subtle._

I glimpse down at my crotch taking in the wet patch and swollen bulge. Then I glanced to a very flustered Bella who was…_ Blushing! She didn't seem the type to blush but fucking hell that is sexy._

I'm pretty sure my wet patch grow a little as I took her in I shifted in my seat my eyes going to her lips for the briefest seconds. Then I felt her soft hands rest on my knees and push down as she used it for leverage to push herself up.

My lusty green eyes found her breasts then they travel her stomach and hips resting with my eyes reverted to the hem of her top; which was playing pick-a-boo with me. Flashing her belly button as with a long slice of skin. She straightened her back completely and began to twist her hands in front of her. Her top now resting a centimetre above her belly button, revelling the expanse of her flat, creamy stomach.

'Um…. Sorry again. Ah… I'm going to go.' She spoke slowly and unsure as she began to turn away. I nodded dumbly my lusted mind letting my eyes wounder to her ass, seeing the slight curve of it through the cotton.

I let out a whimper then coughed as Jasper gave another laugh at my obvious state of distress. I felt Tanya's hand tighten on my arm, realizing for the first time it still rested there. I glanced at her and saw her livid state, eyes slitted, nostrils flared and muscles tense. She rose letting go of my arm then gave me a sickly and tight smile.

Whispering huskily, 'Bye Eddie.' She turned and walked off with a suggestive sway of her hips. I had gone from hard and high to soft and hiding in a second.

I sat there in oblivion staring at the now closed door waiting for anything to happen. Then I heard a snort and a chuckle. I glanced at Emmett and Jasper and whatever my face must have portrayed had them giggling like school girl.

'Holy shit!' Emmett gasped.

'I know.' Jasper stuttered.

I waited for them to settle down before asking, 'What?'

Emmett's already massive grin widened, 'Eddie. Man. Now what just happened were two girls trying to claim you.' He leaned forward in a very professor type way, 'Now Subject one, Ms. Tanya Denali. Complimented your muscles and sensually stoked your arm trying to get an intimate reaction out of you. As her eyes kept falling to your crotch looking for a response.' He turned to Jasper, 'Care to explain Subject two.'

'Don't mind if I do.' Jasper said with a snotty voice and fixing his tie he said in a put on deep professional voice, 'Now Subject two, Ms. Bella Swan.' I felt my dick at her name, 'She came and tried to engage in conversation with you. Then asked for your help so you would feel important and needed by her.' He and Emmett nodded their heads quizzically, 'Then she went to flirt with you becoming physically involved by tapping your forehead.' He gave a snort going back to his normal voice which held a Texan twang, 'Then you screwed it up my tipping you coffee over your dick.'

Emmett gave a laugh, 'But Jasper your forgetting that she immediately tried to help him, which shows that she cares and that she doesn't mind having to grope your penis to keep you safe.' He finished.

Then Jasper added, 'And you didn't mind it either if I remember correctly.' He gave another chuckle.

And him and Emmett were gone again in a giggling trance.

I was annoyed so I dealt them the pain, 'Emmett weren't you suppose to meet Rose five minutes ago.'

That sobered him up, 'Shit!' He was up and running for the door knowing he was dead.

Then I turned to Jasper, 'And were you not… correct me if I'm wrong. Suppose to help my sister, your wife,' I lay it on thick, 'In her birthing class which starts in ten minutes.' I said looking at my watch.

Jasper looked at me with caution, 'I'm not late for that. It hasn't even started yet.'

'But,' I directed my eyes straight with his, 'It's a fifteen minute drive to get there.' He was gone in an instant.

I leaned back with a crocked grin on my face, and then flinched at the wet material as it rubbed against my length. I stood up planning to go change my clothes in my office when I noticed the office lady Leah standing at the bench with a smile.

'Alice's birthing class doesn't start for another hour. But I give you the fact that Emmett was late for Rose.' She smiled warmly at me with a chuckle.

I shook my head with a laugh, 'They had it coming to them.' Then I glanced down and said, 'Now I am going to go change into something more comfortable.'

She gave a hearty laugh, 'That was so perverted.'

I gave a shrug, 'I'm a perverted guy.' I gave her a smile and turned to go.

When she called, 'They were right you know.' I turned in shock and she gave an eye role, 'Not about the crap but about how Bella was starting to flirt.' But Bella had a boyfriend, she continued, 'She likes you. But she has the type of personality that is uncomfortable around people but absolutely brilliant with them.'

'Okay you lost me.' I said curious now knowing Leah would never pull any shit on me.

She sighed and thought for a moment before continuing, 'She can teach because she knows what she needs to say and do but in a social situation the pressure of making conversation is extremely difficult and awkward to her. Do you get me?'

I nodded a crease in my brow, _Wow Bella is shy. That I did not expect. But she's taken, so I'll do the polite thing and stay away. The lucky fuck. _

The school bell rung through my ears. I shifted feeling the now cold and uncomfortable wetness that was encasing the favourite part of my body.

I gave Leah a smile, 'Thank you. Really thank you. But I am now going to be late again. Due to the fact I have to change.' I gave her another smile and walked to the door.

Opening the door Leah called out, 'Edward.' I stopped without turning back, 'You two are good together. So make it work.' I gave a crooked grin to myself liking Leah's observation; even knowing it would never happen.

In a rush a made my way to my office, quickly going to my bag and pulling out my club clothes. A group of us were going out tonight to the Hopper for a drink and to celebrate Alice's pregnancy and I had to stay after the final bell so I thankfully had a change of clothes; baggy blue jeans and a button up dark blood red dress shirt. I might as well get changed completely now to save time. Dropping my dress pants I glanced down at my saturated boxers a brief glance of the door and I quickly dropped them to.

Pulling on my jeans commando, letting them rest low on my hips. I shrugged out of my jacket and tie, undoing the first buttons of my sky-blue shirt I quickly pulled it over my head in favour of the red one. I quickly rolled up the sleeves to the elbow. Running my hand throw my messy bronze hair I made my way to the other side of the school; Ms. Swan's classroom that would now most likely be full of her senior students.

I rushed through the school with a sense of déjà-vu at this stage. I got to the class door and silently opened it and closed it without a sound. I turned to the room finding it full of easels that were placed in a semi-circle around a small wooden chair. A student sat at each chair all eyes to the front at the blackboard.

A petite Bella stood facing the board her hand tracing the chalk across it in an easy flow as she drew the sails onto the rest of her drawing; a very large decorative ship. I stood and watched her hands work.

'Good of you to join us _Mr. Cullen._' I cocked my head to the side as she spoke without turning her head away from the front.

_How in fuck did she see me?_

Every eye was on me in the room; I saw a few fish mouths from the girls at my get-up, as my eyes strayed back to Bella I found myself looking upon her flustered face. Her lips were parted slightly, a pink hue covered her cheeks and her eyes were staring at my lips with hunger. I flicked my tongue out the image putting moister on my lips.

She sucked in a sharp breath, and then quickly pulled her eyes away spinning on her heel to face the board again. She began to speak as she dropped the chalk into a bucket the side.

'Now can every one pull out there sketch books and draw a quick five minute image why I have a quick talk to Mr. Cullen.' She had turned around to face the class by the end of the sentence.

She gestured me over and I stride over to her with a smirk in place as a blush grow in her cheeks. I stepped in close to her feeling her body's warmth.

_Hell with this supposed boyfriend! She will be mine!_

'So are you still good with allowing the children to draw you?' She questions me sucking her lip into her mouth.

I let my smirk grow, 'Sure. What do I have to do?'

'Um… How comfortable are you… to…um?' She blushed slightly.

I placed my hand openly on her slim shoulder circling my thumb, 'Yes?'

She took a deep breath, 'It would be good if the students could have as much of the human body to draw as your comfortable with?...' She trailed off looking up at me with shadowed eyes.

My smirk turned to a warm grin at her embarrassment, 'Okay.' I said simply, 'Where do you want me?'

She gave a hidden smile to me as I let my hand trace down the side of her arm to rest against her hand, I curled my fingers with hers for a moment before dropping it away then stepping back.

Her blush deepened more as she pointed to the chair at the front of the semi-circle of easels, 'Over there.'

'Sweet.' I started undoing the buttons on my shirt until the hole was big enough and I pulled it up and over my head.

I dropped my shirt to the ground ignoring the, 'Fucks', 'Jeez', 'Smokin'', 'shirtless.' That came from the students my mind was set on the under toned 'Shit' that came from the very intoxicating women who stood behind me.

I walked toward the chair completely and sat down with a slouch feeling my muscles ripple and move in the motion, 'Draw away.' I gestured to my well defined six pack as I spoke, and then raised my hands and shoulders in a shrug at the gapping students.

'Dude, what the hell?' I glanced over to Mike Newton as he rose slightly in his seat gawking at my nearly naked figure.

Bella stepped forward them taking a spot about a meter in front of me so I had a nice view of her toned and shapely legs in the fishnets and her pert ass in the cotton skirt. A strip of her back was visible and as the material of the shirt settled down from the movement I caught a glimpse of colour.

_No. That…What… Would this sexy, kind and loving art teacher have a crazy, rebel, tattoo side to her? If so that is hottttttt!_

'Now everyone settle down please.' Every one shuffled a bit more and Bella spoke once they were quiet, 'Now. Mr. Cullen has been kind enough to offer himself to my services.' So may dirty things came to mind at that and Bella seemed on that train of thought to because she spoke up again eyes flicking to every individual, 'And I didn't mean that in any sexual context. Okay now please allow me to explain the task with quiet.' Her voice grow stern and that must not happen often for every ones mouths shut.

Thus she begun, 'Today you shall be sketching Mr. Cullen in two ways today. If the first is finished by the middle bell I will allow you to have some fun with the second sketch. Okay, this study is based on humans and there anatomy.'

'Does that mean Mr. Cullen will get _naked_?' I glanced at the questioner and saw her wink at me, I shot my eyes back to rest on Bella's ass not once letting my sights stray from there again.

'No Mr. Cullen will only go to the extent of his comfort and nothing more Victoria.' She chastised the girl, 'Now as I was saying over this term I will have you studying both the male and female body in all different ways. You will study movement, thinking, reactions, what happens inside and intimacy, aka sex.' The interest peaked in the room dramatically after that word, 'Today we will start with warm ups varying in all topics you will be given a form to draw and you can interpret it in any way you wish.'

She turned to me and my eyes lost view of her behind but found her belly button instead, 'Mr. Cullen do you mind taking off your shoes?' I gave her a curt nod before removing my shoes and socks, 'Please stand.' I rose, 'Now as you can see the muscle in his body is pronounced and toned.' She pressed the flat of her hands to my chest as she spoke glancing at the watching children my heart was thrashing, 'His chest is large and you need to make sure you add shadow to show that, and his nipples are a dark tan. So use colour or your different pencils to show the shape of them.' Her fingers skimmed across my nipples causing them to harden a low bubbling groan hitting my throat but i didn't allow it to rise up, 'Now his abdomen will need a little time spent on drawing it due to the shape of his muscles and the different form and tone it would provide. She placed the palm of her hand flat across my hard abs with a flaring seering warmth, 'Begin please why I get him into position.'

My eyes were locked with hers my breathing ragged and my erection standing tall. Bella pressed on my stomach pushing me back so I sat in the chair, as she did her hand slipped down so her index finger traced down the length of my cock lightly before dropping away. My breath caught and I had to hold in a grunting breath.

She turned and walked around the room commenting ad helping the students with their work, my eyes never once strayed.

I was hot and sweating. With an extremely leaky hard on.

I felt my cock rubbing painfully on my zipper every time I would shift in discomfort; which was a lot in my hot and bothered state. Bella was whizzing round the class with determination observing with the occasional helping hand. As I watched I couldn't help but notice the way her breasts jiggled and bobbed in a tantalizing manner, or the sway of her hips and ass as she walked.

Her plump and full pink lips as she would flick her tongue out to wet them every few minutes. Or the dart of her deep chocolate eyes to the jar of lollipops on her desk, with a tug of her lip from her teeth she would look away.

I felt like I sat there for mere minutes watching this tempting minx sweep through the easels but soon the first bell was ringing in my ears. She spun to a stop and made her way to the middle of the room with a warm smile which lit her face.

Standing in front of me again she spoke, 'Every one part ones up I hope your imaginations soared. Please put your names on the bottom right hand side of the paper and hand them to Angela as she comes around.' I glanced up from Bella's ass just enough to see Angela rise and start moving around the room, 'Just put them on my desk once your done.' Bella spoke with motherly affection towards the girl, 'Okay so now we have a ten minute class brain storm on what is going to be next.'

People began to speak and pitch ideas, some were tossed others were backed up but the topic kept coming back to one thing that hovered around a horny teenager like a virus sex.

'I think we should do an intimate drawing that shows the pure lust and desire shown by the human body.' The girl Victoria pipped up she glanced at me, 'Maybe a form of nudity?'

Bella shook her head while she spoke, 'I have stated that already Victoria. We will not do anything out of Mr. Cullen's comfort rang and that is.' She paused, 'And if it is any constellation I would not allow for a teacher at this school to pose nude, I would have a model brought in which in the most likely hood will happen sometime this week.'

There were a few mummers of excitement before everyone went back to brainstorming, I sat in horror as I listened to there ideas.

'We could attach pegs to his skin to make it more surrealistic.'

'We could dress him up in the opposite ways seen to be his stereotype.' 'So basically make him a girl.'

'Ohhhh…we could make him seem like his having sex, wanking or just make him pull an orgasm face and whip to the cock!' 'No nudity, remember?' 'Well that sucks!'

After a while of their ideas shooting and the discussion between the students Bella finally spoke up, 'Time is up what do you want to do?' Every one gave her blank looks, 'okay would you like me to come up with it or say it now?' Everything stayed quiet, 'Okay fine, it's a disappointment but…'

She trailed off as someone spoke up, 'Umm… we could do something on the lines of sex but which is appropriate in your views.'

All eyes went to Angela as Bella spoke, 'Okay… As long as it's in Mr. Cullen's comfort rang and in my bonds I would like to hear what you idea is.'

Angela gave a shy smile but continued, 'You spoke of intimacy and well I thought that we could do something along the lines of love and passion?'

'Okay. Continue.' Bella had a smile in her words.

'If you were comfortable with it Ms. Swan I think we could subject well from drawing the intertwinement of two separate bodies, in this case a lovers embrace.'

My heart began to hammer and my cock throbbed again as I saw Bella give a slight nod with a gesture to Angela to rise Bella walked over to my frozen and lusty figure.

'You're the boss now Angela. If Mr. Cullen agrees you will have the rains.' Bella said turning to me with a small smile, 'Mr. Cullen?'

I nodded still in shock at the outcome, I got to hold Bella. I got to feel her curves against me.

She turned to Angela toeing of her heels in the process, 'How do you want us honey?'

~0o0~

**Review Please! **

**Should i continue this story or give it up?**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Annaliegh xx**


	3. TEASER FOR POSER

_Disclamer: i don't own these characters!_

_**This is a teaser on the next chapter, i'm sorry its taking longer to write because i have soooooooo many ideas on what to happen next and i'm not certin yet so i thought i would throw this up to show that i am continuing with this story...**_

_**What you think?**_

~0o0~

My breath hitched at Bella's words and I tried to press my thighs together to hide the stiff length, which was raised high. But I didn't know if I was successful or not so I allowed my hands to rest across my lap as if I was shielding my family jewels.

'Um… Are you sure Ms. Swan? You don't think it would be better if someone else did it.' Angela shifted from foot to foot in uncertainty, glancing at the other students.

'I'll do it.' Mike piped up quickly already raising from his seat a smirk in place.

'No.' Bella said with a firm hint to her voice and Mike glumly sat back down as laughter filled through the air, 'Now dear I trust you to do a good job.' Bella moved forward glancing at everyone in mocking suspicion then in a stage whisper, 'I would rather keep my clothes.' Another round of laughter rick shaded off the walls.

A few mumbles of disappointment touched the laughter as well and I even felt a twinge of sadness at her words, in truth I had hoped deep down that she would do something like that.

_Mmmmm, Naked Bella._

My cock twitched against my zipper uncomfortably with false anticipation.

_Wow, steady boy. Our time will come. I'll make sure. *Evil mind laugh*_

Bella turned to me with a sway of her hips and a swish of her hair and made a gesture for me to stand_-_up. I went to comply with a flick of my tongue in case I needed to swipe some droll from a corner of my mouth.

But before I had fully stood Angela shouted, 'No! Sit down.'

Everything went quiet and I stared at her flabbergasted by her outburst, but sat down none the less knowing she was nervous from being put in charge by Bella.

Bella gave a soft, beautiful chuckle, 'No need for yelling Angela. I trust it will stay PG rated.'

_Please don't._

'Yes Ms. Swan.' She spoke with a calmer voice now.

'Good. Now where do you want me _on Mr. Cullen_?'

_You should come on me, multiply times. Please._

Bella came forward so she stood between my legs which she had nudged apart with her hands causing a fiery trail to shot up my denim covered thighs and coming to situate at my groin. I let out a slight whimper, which thankfully went unnoticed by everyone.

Angela came forward timidly her stance nervous, 'Ms. Swan do you mind taking your hair out to give the scene a more…' She made a gesture with her hand not knowing how to continue.

Bella nodded her head in understanding and then without question she pulled at her hair band until it came free allowing her chocolate brown hair to fall sensually down her back in long lush waves to resting at her hips freely. I looked to her face seeing the chocolate hair faming it to perfection.

I gulped deeply my breaths laboured at the sight and went to stare straight ahead so I wouldn't jizz myself in my jeans, only to find myself face to face with her creamy, round and perky breasts.

_Holy Mercy…_

_~0o0~_

**_Would you guys like me to continue this story? Do you like the direction it is going in? What do you want to happen next in this chapter? (because i have written a few ideas up ;))_**

**_PLease review with answers it helps. A lot._**

**_Annaliegh xx :)_**


	4. Poser

Disclamer: i don't own these characters or twilight.

**Helllllllllllo... sorry this took so long i had writters blockage so i posted the teaser to see what was thought. :) Now here is the thrid chapter i think its okay but i'm not sure so read along and give me your thoughts please...**

**Bon apetite and Enjoy!**

~0o0~

My breath hitched at Bella's words and I tried to press my thighs together to hide the stiff length, which was raised high. But I didn't know if I was successful or not so I allowed my hands to rest across my lap as if I was shielding my family jewels.

'Um… Are you sure Ms. Swan? You don't think it would be better if someone else did it.' Angela shifted from foot to foot in uncertainty, glancing at the other students.

'I'll do it.' Mike piped up quickly already raising from his seat a smirk in place.

'No.' Bella said with a firm hint to her voice and Mike glumly sat back down as laughter filled through the air, 'Now dear I trust you to do a good job.' Bella moved forward glancing at everyone in mocking suspicion then in a stage whisper, 'I would rather keep my clothes.' Another round of laughter rick shaded off the walls.

A few mumbles of disappointment touched the laughter as well and I even felt a twinge of sadness at her words, in truth I had hoped deep down that she would do something like that.

_Mmmmm, Naked Bella._

My cock twitched against my zipper uncomfortably with false anticipation.

_Wow, steady boy. Our time will come. I'll make sure. *Evil mind laugh*_

Bella turned to me with a sway of her hips and a swish of her hair and made a gesture for me to stand_-_up. I went to comply with a flick of my tongue in case I needed to swipe some droll from a corner of my mouth.

But before I had fully stood Angela shouted, 'No! Sit down.'

Everything went quiet and I stared at her flabbergasted by her outburst, but sat down none the less knowing she was nervous from being put in charge by Bella.

Bella gave a soft, beautiful chuckle, 'No need for yelling Angela. I trust it will stay PG rated.'

_Please don't._

'Yes Ms. Swan.' She spoke with a calmer voice now.

'Good. Now where do you want me _on Mr. Cullen_?'

_You should come on me, multiply times. Please._

Bella came forward so she stood between my legs which she had nudged apart with her hands causing a fiery trail to shot up my denim covered thighs and coming to situate at my groin. I let out a slight whimper, which thankfully went unnoticed by everyone.

Angela came forward timidly her stance nervous, 'Ms. Swan do you mind taking your hair out to give the scene a more…' She made a gesture with her hand not knowing how to continue.

Bella nodded her head in understanding and then without question she pulled at her hair band until it came free allowing her chocolate brown hair to fall sensually down her back in long lush waves to resting at her hips freely. I looked to her face seeing the chocolate hair faming it to perfection.

I gulped deeply my breaths laboured at the sight and went to stare straight ahead so I wouldn't jizz myself in my jeans, only to find myself face to face with her creamy, round and perky breasts.

_Holy Mercy…_

Angela continued to speak but her voice and words were inchoate to me as I took in close proximity of Bella's round breasts. Her shirt was low so the top her creamy mounds where exposed to my hungry eyes as she stood; unbeknown of the dirty film I was producing in my mind for later, in front of me.

_Bouncy._

I felt her hands ghost across my shoulders causing a flaring web of heat to encase them; that feeling brought me out of my translucent ogling of her breasts with a lusty shutter.

'…hips Mr. Cullen.' Angela's voice seemed comfortable now that she knew she had Bella's trust and confidence.

Not knowing what she said so in extension not knowing what to do I did the first thing I could come to think of, which happened to be one of the things my lust and passion filled mind wanted to do. I placed my large warm hands on her slim delicate hips allowing my fingers to curl around her hips in a fashion that had them come to span a little across the bare flesh on her back.

_So very, very close._

Her flesh was warm and soft and I couldn't help but pull her towards me with a hungry gaze, as she allowed her hands to settle fully on my firm broad shoulders, her small finger nails digging slightly into my skin. My breath was now fanning out across her mounds making her t-shirt flutter slightly, bring a view of a piece of sky blue lace with every breath.

_My favourite colour is now blue. _

I felt Bella shift her leg as Angela muttered something to her with a questioning tone but once again I failed to listen for my eyes were focused on the lace and I blow my breaths there on purpose so I could catch a glimpse as the material fluttered.

Her knee landed against my slim hip bone, her calf and thigh landed to rest tightly pressed against my thigh. She did the same with her other leg. For the second she was raised her breast jittered a mere centimetre away from my face, taunting me with their softness. I flicked my tongue out in hunger wetting my lips.

She dropped my eyes followed her breast as she did but shot up to her warm brown eyes as her hips clashed with mine and my thick hardness; which would now defiantly be known to Bella was resting against her panty and fishnet covered cover.

Her eyes were wide and shocked at the feeling; she shifted atop me trying to find comfort. While doing so caused the most wonderful friction to radiate across my sensitive denim covered cock. I bit my lip to muffle my throated groan, scrunching my eyes shut I rested my head in the centre of her throat so my nose just touched the top of the crevasse between her breasts. I could hear the pound of her heart.

_Keep moving. Please keep moving. Mmmmm…_

Her fingers threaded in my mat of bronze hair as she rested her chin on the top of my head with a sigh. She pulled my head in closer to her chest so my face was pressed into her warm presence with a deep pressure of skin to skin. Her thighs squeezed my legs and she moved herself forward more so she was able to move her legs through the slots in the back of the chair completely straddling me. I supported her full weight now and I wrapped my arms tightly around her back so I could pull her closer and harder against me.

She shifted her head to the side, 'Everyone drawing now, you don't have much time and this will be your only chance to draw from this image so go!' I heard scrapes on paper and the shuffle of bodies through the session always reminding me that we are not alone, together in this intimate and arousing position.

Her soft curves moulded into my hard muscular body. Her warm panting breaths washed over my bare back causing the rise of goose bumps across its expanse. Her hand dropped so her fingers could dance erotically through the tuffs of hair at the base of my neck.

_So good…_

I feel the rough string of her fishnets against my abdomen and the top crotch of them in the middle of the 'v' of my hips; her skirt had ridden up at the front exposing her core. I stealthily slid one hand minimally up her back until my fingertips grazed the coarse lace of her bra strap. She tipped her head pushing her face into my mess of bronze hair, she breathed deep. I circled my thumb, kneading the flesh beneath the clasp.

I would put pressure then retract it but never once ceasing my movements. Her hands stopped playing with my hair and gripped the back of my neck tightly. I smirked to myself against her skin knowing I was affecting her. An idea came to me and I finally opened my eyes feeling the scrap of my lashes on her flesh and looked down.

I could see the soft roundness of her breasts and the subtle curve of her blue lacy bra. I sucked in a light breath to stop a bubbling groan from escaping my lips. I allowed an even breath to fall from me trying to calm my raging arousal.

Her breath hitched and a shiver erupted from her body as she pulled me closer, giving my tortured cock a slight taste of delicious friction. I narrowed my eyes and in experiment blow a soft trail of hot air across the tops of her breasts. I feel the baring of her teeth against the top of my head as she succeeded in stopping the noises I was close to making her emanate.

'_Mr Cullen._' I felt her breath out in a softly whispered moan.

_Oh fucking….. So fucking hot…_

I dropped the hand I was using to draw circles on the soft skin of her back down to her sublime ass. I pulled her harder into me, felling the flaming heat that was radiating from her core.

_Just a little closer._

I raised my hips slightly pulling her further in needing friction from her small, soft, heated body. My hands slid lower to rest on the bottom of her upper thighs. I tipped my head and pressed my lips to the hollow of her throat.

_Just a bit more._

'So this is an interesting art class!' Emmett's voice boomed across breaking the silent spell of the working students.

A few laughs bubbled up at Principle Cullen's entrance but all I felt was a chill of annoyance. Bella pulled back from my embrace and as much as I wanted to pull her back to me I allowed her to move. Placing her hands on the chair arms she rose her body up and pulled her legs free, to then spinning around.

She placed her ass on top of my thighs, I sighed and slumped back in the chair expecting her to stand up but instead she leaned back into my body. So her back curved up the front of my body so she rested snuggle against my bare and toned chest.

'How did you manage that?!' Emmett asked with a booming laugh.

'I did gymnastics before I became a teacher.' Bella said simple, but that on sentence made my cock pock into her harder.

_She would be so bendy._

'So what did I do to receive a visit from the Principle, Principle Cullen?' She questioned him mockingly as she wrapped her feet around my jean clad calves and leaned forward.

In doing that she successful pressed her ass into my shaft with a light pressure. I was frozen stuck in place at the bliss of that one movement.

'I just came to check up on Eddie boy here.' The bell sounded loudly.

Without moving Bella called to the already leaving students, 'Just leave your sketches were they are and I'll give them back to you tomorrow so you can add in any details you missed. And also tomorrow will be a silent lesson like today was, and it will hold the same consequences. See you all tomorrow.'

There was a chorus of 'Bye Ms. Swan.' and some 'See you tomorrow Ms. Swan.'

She still hadn't moved from my lap so I rested my hands on her hips pulling her back more, knowing she could feel me against her backside.

Once everyone had left Emmett spoke again, 'So Bella, are you doing anything tonight?'

She stayed relaxed, 'I'm busy.' She said bluntly.

Rose came in then wrapping her arm around Emmett's a radiant smile in place, 'Did you ask?' She turned to Bella not waiting for an answer, 'I'm Rose Cullen. Emmett's wife.'

Bella rose from her perch on my lap, I pouted deeply at that watching her ass as she walked towards Rose. Droll pooling in my mouth at the things I could do.

'I'm Bella Swan. The new art teacher.' Bella offered her hand with obvious nerves.

But Rose just pulled her into a tight hug which she returned hesitantly. Rose pulled back beaming at Bella who stumbled backwards slightly with a nervous laugh.

'So you coming?' Rose asked latching herself back onto Emmett's arm.

'Coming were?' Bella asked in confusion; my eyes travelled up the arch of her back my eyes glazed.

'The club.' Rose said but before Bella could speak she turned to Emmett, 'You didn't ask her. I told you to ask her.' She scolded her husband and his shoulders visibly slumped.

_Not getting any tonight. Unless Rose goes straight for the booze at the club; which is likely._

'It's fine.' Bella said her voice wavering, 'I've got some things to handle tonight anyway. So I wouldn't have made it anyway.'

'Oh.' Rose seemed to deflate.

Bella rushed to comfort her, 'Maybe some other time. But not tonight. I'm going out.'

Rose piped up, 'Okay that would be good. We all get together on Sundays usually. Are you doing anything this Sunday?' She asked in excitement.

'No. Tell me when and where and I'll be there.' Bella placed her hand on her hip.

'Cool. I'll get Emmett to give you the details.' Rose confirmed.

I rose from my seated position, bending down to grab my shoes flinching as my erection grazed across my zipper. I pulled on my shoes quickly standing up and finding Bella gone from the room and Emmett and Rose looking at me with two identical smirks in place.

'Shut-up.' I said briskly, annoyed that Bella was gone.

'Ohh, touchy touchy Eddie boy.' Emmett sniggered.

'Whatever. Let's go.' I pushed them both forward towards the door.

'Bye.' A timid voice called to our backs.

'Bye Bella.' All three of us called.

'Bye _Mr. Cullen._' Bella spoke with a giggle.

I turned back and winked at her a bright smile in place; for her, just for her. She returned it with a wavering smile.

I pushed Emmett and Rose out the door and made my way after them. We walked about a hundred meters before I got fed up with Emmett and Rose's dark chuckles.

'What?!' I shouted at them.

Emmett doubled over and Rose spoke, 'It's a bit of a _bare_ day don't you think?'

At the word _bare_ I glanced down seeing myself shirtless.

_Shit I'm an idiot! I get to see Bella again though._

'I'll meet you at the club.' I turned and ran back to the art room, my blood still pumped to one certain beloved body part.

I pushed through the art door without letting my presence be known. I stopped when I saw Bella she was leaning on her elbows against the desk talking to someone on her phone.

'Yeah, I miss them to.' She sounded disheartened; she pause as the person on the other end spoke.

'Say hi for me. And make sure dad gets white and mum gets red.' She sighed as the person said something on the other end.

'I'm going to ignore it and drink till I'm silly.' She paused then added, 'Like every year. '

Another pause then, 'Yeah… Goodbye. Love you too Jake.'

She hung up the phone with a sigh and stayed leaning on the table, my heart was frozen as her last spoken words continued to ring in my head; _Love you too Jake._

_It's her fuck headed boyfriend. _

I moved forward silently to grab my shirt as I reached for it I heard the crinkle I wrapper, lollipop wrapper. I inwardly cringed at the thought of her mouth sucking and flicking the candy with her tantalizing tongue.

I glanced up at her again and saw her tense body still hunched over the desk as a soft sound of her plump lips sucking on the candy wafted around the room.

_I need to get out of here! Before I jump an in love women._

I spun on my heel and silently stalked my way back to the door. I opened the door and it was disobedient and let out a loud creak in protest from the slow movements. So I hastily throw myself out the door; ignoring her and clutching my shirt in hand ran to my shinny silver Volvo.

Her timid voice still holding my senses, 'Edward…'

~0o0~

'Edward! You made it! And you have a shirt this time!' Emmett's booming voice over powered the music in the club Hopper with a slice and he gave me a knowing smirk.

I gave a role of my eyes; _I wasn't going to show up with a raging hard on. So I took the time to take care of it._

I gave him a small smile and gestured that I was going to get a drink from the bar. I pushed through a crowd of milling people and leaned over the bar gesturing for attention. As I waited I felt a slim hand slip around my wrist and give a slight tug.

I glanced around at a tall black haired women, 'Come dance with me.' Her voice was husky and rough.

I gave her a smirk but shock my head at her request, she gave a pout, 'If you change your mind sexy you know where I am.'

She shimmied off with a sensually seductive swat of her wide hips. I gave a deep chuckle and turned back to the bar to wait to be served finding myself face to face with a richly dark, musclier back man whom gave a wicked grin.

'She was eyeing you the moment you came into here. So don't be surprised if she tries again.' He gave a wink, 'So what can I get you lad.'

I gave him a smile, 'Thanks for the tip. Just a beer please.' Someone came to stand by me placing a shot glass but I ignored their presence not wanting to draw any attention to myself.

The bar tender turned around and spotted said individual with a shake of his head he grabbed a bottle full of clear liquid and made his way back over. He placed my beer in front of me then poured a glob of vodka into the shot glass next to me.

A slim hand shot out and grasp the glass flinging it back, I grabbed my beer and took a pull I threw down some money for the bar tender and went to leave. But stopped as I caught sight of the women which had just threw back the shot.

_Bella._

She still had her fishnets but with a light blue skin tight halter dress on. It hugged her body like a second skin, her hair was flowing freely down her back and I could smell alcohol on her breath.

'Back off buddy.' I pulled my eyes off Bella to find the bar tender giving me a once over as her poured more liquid into her glass.

'What?' I asked not sure what he meant.

He gave me a rueful smile realizing how he must have sounded, 'She asked me to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Such as go off with a guy.'

'Oh…' I glanced back to Bella fully taking in the alcohol induced sway of her body and the flush on her checks.

That's when I noticed she was staring at me with big brown doe eyes, 'Hello Eddie.' She giggled at the words, 'Eddie. He he. That's funny.'

I glanced back to the bar tender, 'How much has she had?'

He chuckled, 'I take it you know each other.' I nodded briskly at him waiting for his answer and he shrugged, 'A bit. When I gave her the second she asked for me not to let her do anything stupid and I quote her words: Do the woo-ho with a random.'

I nodded and glanced back to Bella as she threw back another shot, 'I think she's had enough.'

He nodded and put the bottle down, 'No, Edwwwward why you ruining my fun. I want more.' She looked close to tears and I was fighting with emotions.

'How about I let you share my beer with me.' I said to her as an ultimatum.

She gave a giggle and slumped into me, wrapping her arms around my waist and then sliding her hands into the back pockets of my jeans, 'Okay.' She breathed out in a sexy moan.

She pulled herself closer then let out a giggle, 'Edward, I can feel little Edward poking me again!'

I glared at the bar tender as her gave a hearty laugh at my predicament which had just been announced to everyone by Bella in her alcohol state.

'I know Bella I can feel it worse than you.' I said under my breath.

Bella seemed to be content with rubbing her cheek on my chest for she didn't hear me even at her close proximity and helping with that was she was just a bit more drunk than tipsy.

I glanced back to the bar tender, 'I take care of her now so you don't have to worry.'

He gave a nod, 'Just don't have sex with her please.' My dick twitched at the thought.

I nodded as Bella giggled, '_Mr. Cullen _wants to have sexual intercourse with me.' She gave another giggle when she said intercourse.

_This is drunk Bella. Interesting._

Bella pulled back from me with a pout, 'Beer?' I held out my bottle for her.

She snatched it from my hands and began to suck on the end of it like one would a baby bottle. I was final able to pried it from her lips and hands after she had sculled half the content of the bottle.

_I want you to suck something else baby. But sadly not tonight._

'Can I have another one please.' The bar tender nodded and grabbed another one for me, handing it over without popping off the top.

I gestured to him with the bottles and turned to leave Bella clinging to my side, 'Bye Laurent!' She called back to the bar tender.

'Bye Bella. Behave now.' He chanted back to her with a twinge of sadness.

I pulled her in closer with one arm, while I clutched the two beer bottles in the other sceptical of the bar tender Laurent. I pulled us both throw the crowds, picking Bella up against my side every time a man or women got to grabby of her or me. I finally pushed us both threw and caught the eye of my sister Alice who's brow deepened at the sight of me and; to her, the stranger at my side.

I watched as she leaned across the table saying something to a person across from her. Emmett's head popped round the side and a big goofy grin hit his face. He turned back to Alice and exclaimed something in excitement which causes a browed smile to touch her face.

Shrugging off their strange behave I pushed through until I stood with Bella at my side in front of my family. They looked excited and happy; to happy for my liking I narrowed my eyes at them all.

'Hey Bella.' Emmett, Rose and Jasper chimed to her.

'Hellllllo.' She sung to them her face alight with a baffle smile she turned to me, 'What happened to the sexual intercourse?'

I cringed as everyone burst out laughing at Bella's bluntness and obvious drunken state. I quickly pushed the half drunk beer towards her and she happily pushed it between her lips and began sucking on it, she held it down so none of the liquid actual went into her mouth. She seemed to not understand that logic so she kept trying without success to get to the liquid without tipping the bottle up.

Holding onto her hand as she continued in her bottle puzzle I said, 'Can you move up a bit to make room for us both?'

They began to shuffle around the semi circle couch which was set in around a table to make room. I pushed Bella in before me and quickly took the bottle from her mouth before she could figure out how it worked.

'No.' She wailed to everyone's amusement, it was too cute.

Her brown eyes were wide, her rosy bottom lip stuck out begging to be sucked and the way she slouched and was facing me I had a great view of her cleavage. My cock throbbed at the sight of her.

_No! Bad mini Edward she's completely pissed! I won't take advantage of her._

'Bella you were just sucking on it. You weren't getting any of the actual beer.' I ran my thumb across her cheek and down to her lip and began to push it back into her mouth so it didn't tempt me.

But Bella wasn't having any of that she pulled back from me while whining, 'But I like sucking. It's fun.'

I heard Jasper let out a whistle as I let out a loud and tortured groan handing Bella back the bottle. I felt dampness on the tip of my cock as it wept to be sucked by her tantalizing mouth, as she sucked on the beer bottle.

I placed my head in my hands and rested my elbows on the table not wanting to watch Bella suck on the end of the bottle anymore, knowing I would jizz myself again if I did.

'How in fuck did you get her drunk so fast Eddie? You've been here for what…ten minutes!' Emmett exclaimed to me with a smirk.

I looked up to him in annoyance, 'She was already here! And she was throwing back shots like it was water!' I took a breath and added onto my frustration, 'and I'm pretty sure the bar tender was planning on sexing her up a bit!' I huffed and slumped in my chair.

'Wow down Edward.' Rose said calmly, 'Didn't she say she had plans?'

'I don't know.'

I glanced at Bella who had obviously decided to poke her tongue in and out of the bottle in attempt to reach the beer. I grabbed the bottle off her downing the rest of the liquid in it hearing Bella giggle as I did.

I placed the bottle down feeling her hands go to my neck and trace my adams-apple with sensual movements. I glanced at her and felt my heart rise up higher as I saw the wonder in her face, she looked up meeting my eyes and a smile breathed to life on her face. Radiating her beauty to a new level of awe. It wasn't just wasn't to me anymore, I knew then and there I love this women.

_I love you Bella. My beautiful Bella. But somebody already holds your love._

I used my hands to clasps Bella's bringing them to rest in my lap. As I ran my thumb across her skin in circles. She closed her eyes and pressed herself in close to my side snuggling into my warmth.

'Bella, I'm Alice Edward's sister.' I heard Alice finally squeak out in excitement.

Bella's Eyes shot open and her smile warmed, 'Hi. I'm Swan. Bella Swan.' She gave a giggle shaking Alice's hand with bubbling excitement.

Everyone laughed at Bella's antics as Alice continued, 'I thought you had plans?'

'I do.' Bella said in all seriousness, 'Get drunk silly.' She gave another giggle.

Then Jasper spoke, 'Why did you want to get drunk silly?' I knew that they were taking advantage of Bella in her drunken state but I was just as curious.

'Oh… It's my twenty second Birthday.' I heard Emmett chock on his beer slightly and I was gobsmacked.

'Then how are you a teacher?!' Emmett contemplated with shock.

Bella gave a wobbly shrug, 'I finished school at sixteen. And went straight to college riding a scholarship the hole way. Shouldn't you know that from my résumé?'

'I never got past your credentials. It was too good to pass up someone as brilliant as you!' HE boomed still in slight shock.

'You're six years younger than me.' I said in shock.

'Yep.' She popped the 'p'.

'Right anyway. Happy Birthday!' Alice exclaimed.

'Not Happy.' Bella sad softly gripping my hand.

'Why?' Alice questioned not seeing the pain that flashed across Bella's face.

'My Parent anniversary.' She stated with a watery breath.

'That makes it more exciting doesn't it?' Alice babbled on not taking heed to the tension that had formed between everyone.

'Alice.' Emmett and Jasper warned in union.

'Wha- Oh…' She had seen Bella's face.

'Let's dance.' Rose quickly said pushing Jasper and Alice out ahead of her and pulling Emmett.

They made their way to the dance floor and were lost among the sea of people in an instant.

I turned to Bella in concern and she pulled me further into the shadow of the booth gripping onto me tightly. She threw her leg over one of my thighs pressing her knee to my groin causing me to groan against my better judgement.

'Bella…' I warned her as she wrapped her arms around my neck nuzzling her face against the hollow in my throat.

'Mmmm…' She murmured as she ghosted her lips across my jaw line, 'Edward…'

I lost it as she spoke my name from her lips, grabbing her hips I pulled her to fully straddle me in a frenzy thrusting my hips up as best I could. I let out a sultry moan as she whimpered at me actions. I pressed my lips across her long neck, nipping and suckling at her skin.

Her hips grinded slowly with mine causing tortuous bliss to shot through my body; I was slowly losing my mind to her. I ran my lips across her jaw line touching my tongue to the corner of her mouth.

I could smell the slight tinge of alcohol on her breath mixed with a sweet peach sent of her candy. I pulled back knowing how wrong this was. I squeezed her hips to cease her increasing movements on my throbbing length. As she stopped I could feel the dribble of sticky wetness of pre-cum in my jeans.

'Bella not now not like this.' I whispered to her in a tight voice knowing I was close to giving into this playful minx.

'_Mr. Cullen…'_ All my restraints broke at her voice and I began to pull her toward me.

The music continued to swell around us. The clink of bottles and the ragged breaths of the grinding couples on the dance floor. But all I had was Bella, my Bella. Screw her love, screw her drunkenness and hopefully screw her.

My breath wafted across her face as my lips inched closer to hers. Her tongue flicked out ready to meet my open mouth, I shuttered at the thought a slight whimper escaping me…

'Hi. Surprise to see you here Edward.' Her sickly sweet voice floated across the booth breaking my spell and causing reality to crash down around me.

~0o0~

_**thanks for reading...**_

_**Would this be a good story to continue on with? and What do you think should happen next in this tale of Edward?**_

_**Phobia of my day is: kakorrhaphiophobia - Anyone know what it means?**_

_**Annaliegh xx**_

_**P.S. **_**Teaser for my new one-shot that I'm writting (i wanted it out earlier but i got distracted):)**

Twenty Questions, nice enough game right? No way! Right now after playing I'm sitting at the police desk in front of my father my former best friend sitting next to me, hot shot Edward Cullen. I repeat never play twenty questions in the back of your English class with asses that will pressure you into things, well I did and it landed me here.

'Well Isabella, what do you have to say for yourself?' My father's stern voice broke through my thoughts.

'Umm…'

~0o0~

**Will it be good? i wonder...**


	5. Tipsy

**Disclamer: I don't own these characters.**

_Here is the next chapter i hope its is okay, i'm still not in the best state of mind from a recovering illness so feel free to point out my mistakes or stupid things so i can change them. :) thanks and Enjoy! review are greatly enjoyed :)_

~0o0~

I turned my head at the sickly voice, Bella's lips connected with my jaw line but she didn't seem fazed by my turning away. Her lips left a hot trail from the edge of my mouth to my ear lobe were she nibbled on it slightly.

My eyes seemed to have glazed over in her miscreants and I was jolted from my fogged mind as I heard a high pitch cough come from the woman who stood in front of me. Tanya seemed oblivious to what me and Bella had been about to do and what Bella was doing to me now.

'Hi….Tanya.' I said it in a strained voice as Bella pressed her hips against mine pressing herself closer to my steel rod.

Her lips dipped down and began to ravage my pulse point with a soft delicate suction, before she pulled back and let her hot tongue flick out across the expanse of flesh on my neck. I let my eyes fall shut in the bliss and let out a sultry growl in content.

'So why are you here Edward?' Tanya ventured sliding into the seat next to me still ignoring the sexual position me and Bella had taken up with each other.

'Ah-hu.' I muttered my attention caught to Bella's now circling hips causing a supply of blissful friction between us.

'I'm going to get a drink. Keep this seat free baby.' Tanya purred with a sultry twinge to her voice, but my attentions were in other places.

My hips jump limitedly to tap against hers, as she ground down against my throbbing shaft. Her lips sucked hard down on my neck with some nips and licks adding to her devilish torture. A broken moan escaped me heatedly. My lips were parted and moist, pressed against Bella's chocolate hair as I tried to muffle my string of chocking grunts.

One of her hands dropped down to rest against my hip, the tips of her slim fingers dipping beneath the tight waist of my jeans to dance across the band of my fresh boxer briefs. She pressed herself harder against me and let her tongue run the shell of my ear.

Her wafting pants washing across my heated skin, 'Edward…' She murmured in a throated groan as she pressed her chest against my chest.

She fell back on her hunches, her face was flushed and her eyes hooded with burning drunk lust. Leaning forward she pressed her forehead to mine in a sensual gesture.

'Kiss me.' She breathed out her candy breath washing across me, it was heavily scented with alcohol but my lust riddled mind seemed to push that factor away.

I moved further forward then, 'Edward?' My body seemed to drain of any lust it held in that moment as I pushed Bella off me quickly and turned to face my mother and father.

'Hi mum. HI dad.' I said quickly flushing with embarrassment; I glanced around noticing Tanya was gone from the table. _When did that happen?_

'Son.' My dad's deep voice sounded amused at my embarrassment.

I gave a carful smile toward my parents catching my father's happy gaze but then my mother's which was disapproving at my actions. I heard someone shift beside me and found Bells sitting cross legged on the seat facing me. She looked pissed.

'Ow…' She whined to me, 'Edward that hurt.' She then crossed her arms defiantly, 'No sexual intercourse from me to you now Mister.' She stated it firmly unbeknownst to my discomfort.

I glanced down seeing her skirt had ridden up and she was flashing herself to the room; I didn't factor that I was probably blocking it from sight. I reached down and tugged her skirt so I covered her from view just before she slapped her hands away.

'Nooo….' Bella drew out her face annoyed.

I grabbed the bottle of beer and gave it to her a way to shut her up and to call a peace offering. She gave me a warm smile and began to suck heartily on the end of the bottle with a sigh of satisfaction. Again she began to try and figure out the puzzle of how to get the liquid from its glass prison. I watched her tantalizing mouth as she sucked the neck of the bottle.

'Hmhm…Edward.' Someone spoke from the seat opposite me.

I glanced over to see Jasper's amused expression; he and Alice sat there together having come back from the dance floor in seeing Alice's parent's arrival. Emmett and Rose sat there as well, I glanced up at Esme and Carlisle, he gestured for me to move over a bit.

I turned to Bella to find her occupied with the beer bottle, placing my hands smoothly on her knees I pushed her back until her back hit the edge of Jasper's shoulder. She glanced up seeming to realize for the first time there were people present.

Then her curious eyes grazed me and she immediately kicked out at my face, 'Fuck off my bottle.'

I pulled back quickly from her flying feet and she turned and sat down properly but not before giving Jasper back some of his personal space as she slid to the direct centre of the booths circular couch seat.

I heard my mum and dad pull into the coach next to me, I reached over and grabbed the beer Bella was holding she didn't let go. I sighed and released the bottle but then I felt her move slightly and she pressed the bottle against my lips. I clasped her hand and tipped back the bottle and my head taking a deep pull of the liquid.

She pulled back but not before whispering, 'We share.'

Now placing the bottle against her lips she tipped it back and the liquid cascaded into her mouth after she downed half the bottle and then placed it back in front of me with a resounding thud; my actions had helped her figure out the mystery. She seemed to have forgotten her annoyance at me for she pressed her face softly against my neck with a slight kiss.

'Hello…' Tanya's voice sounded around the table's occupants.

Bella snuggled into my side as if I were her protector I was frozen at her touch, so quick in her drunk state she had forgiven me for rejecting her; even though I had wanted to I was glad we were interrupted because I would of hated taking advantage of her in the state she was and my lusted body was carrying me then not my mind.

'Why hello Tanya. How lovely to see you here.' Alice said with distaste.

Tanya gave a giggle, 'I came over before but Eddie didn't want to talk, he seemed content on sticking his tongue down that drunken whore's throat.' Tanya flipped her hair lazily, 'He just ignored me until I left basically.' She gave a pout.

'Edward…' My mother said in disappointment, 'That was very rude. And I thought you would have a wider mind span when it comes to drunken clubbers.'

'Hey!' Bella chided in; I clamped my hand across her mouth quickly.

'Mum she's…' I began but Bella's tongue flicked across my hand and in reaction I pulled away.

'I may be drunk.' Bella started words slurred, she then paused,' Very drunk in fact. But the action of the sexual intercourse,' Bella began to giggle as she spoke and my mother was cringing, 'should only be taken under the act of undrunkeness.' She turned to me, 'Is that a word undrunkeness?' Her eyes were wide and she was portraying the image of innocence.

'Um…' I said lamely.

'Mum Bella's a teacher at the school and we bumped into her here.' Emmett quickly said filling the awkward gaps of information for my parents.

'Oh…' Esme said her voice touching excitement, 'The Ms. Swan. Bella Swan?'

'Yes.' Emmett said excited; I was so confused.

'What in fucks name…' I started.

'Edward language.' My father chastised me.

'Tanya why don't you take a seat.' Esme gestured to the still standing girl.

'Why thank you Mrs. Cullen.' Tanya gushed taking the seat next to her.

Everyone greeted each other with warm smiles and kind gestures. There was a soft silence before Esme and Tanya began to talk between each other, Rose and Emmett moved back to the dance floor grinding into each other.

'So…' Carlisle said to me with a glance at Bell, 'What have you been up to?'

I shrugged the movement stirring Bella from my side, 'Not much. Grading papers and doing favours for Emmett.'

Carlisle gave a snort, 'So nothing's changed there then.' He warmly smiled at me.

I was about to respond when Bella seemed to start vibrating next to me in excitement, 'I want this fucking songggg!' She sung out in a high soft melody of a voice, 'Dancing!'

She stood up on the seats towering over us all and giving me a fantastic view of her ass and she hopped onto the table, I made to grab her but she had already jumped off the other side and was melting into the crowd.

'Shit!' I called and went to push Jasper and Alice out of my way so I could catch her before she vanished.

'I'll dance with her.' Alice called already gone after Bella, 'You boys talk. Mum, Bitc-Tanya come on!'

Esme and Tanya pulled away from the table, Tanya throw me some backwards glances as she swayed of shaking her ass in the process.

After watching the girls go Jasper and Dad turned back to me and I knew instantly this was the thing that Alice had needed to get me alone with the 'Happy Men'. Meaning not single.

'You fucker how'd you get Bella so cosy with you.' Jasper nudged me winking a smirk in place, I let a smile spread across my face at the thought of her.

'She's off her head that's how.' Emmett said as he slid into the booth, my smile faded.

'Oh I shited this up.' I said with a exasperated sigh.

'No son you completely fucked this up.' We all looked at Carlisle in shock as he voiced his thoughts, 'What can't an old man swear?' He said in defence.

I thought for a moment then shook away the question, 'Why the fuck couldn't she have been sober when I got here? How did you guys not notice her before I came?!'I was annoyed at myself for basically rape-humping her, 'We did all that and I still haven't fucking kissed her yet!' I said in realization.

Jasper chocked, 'You guys were dry humping but you did kiss?' He shook his head, 'Dude!' He took a pull of beer.

I grabbed the bottle were Bella had placed it and downed the rest of the contents in a swift gulp.

_I fucked this up… And now I was going home with one of the hardest boners I have ever had!_

I glanced at the floor catching sight of Rose's mess of Blonde hair knowing Bella would be close by to her.

'I gotta fucking fix this.' I said halfway rising to move out, 'Let's all go get our girls.' The others eagerly agreed to that; including my dad, ewww.

The others rushed ahead of me as I thought of what I should do when I got to the small cluster of my friends and family a thick sense of dread collapsed around me.

Not wanting to dwell on the fact that my Father ran to my Mother with great vigour before sweeping her off with a quick goodbye, I grabbed Rosalie's arm to stop her continuous grinding on Emmett.

'Where's Bella?!' My voice rose in pitch as I spoke, I couldn't see her anywhere and as drunk as she was there were many possibilities.

My mind spun as the filtered through me:

_Bathrooms._

_Make-out session in the bathrooms._

_Heavy sex in the bathroom._

_Heavy sex with a stranger in the bathroom._

_Rape in the bathroom._

_Just plain rape. _

_Kidnapped then raped…. From the bathroom!_

Rose sensing my unease grabbed my arm quickly and pointed in the direction of the bar, 'She went that way when the first song ended .' And seeing my accusing glare said, 'Emmett got here just as she walked off.'

Emmett gave a chuckle a cheeky grin on his face, 'More like tripped off. '

I nodded pushing through the crowds of hot, sweaty, grinding people toward the bar. I was just at the last spread of shuffling people when cheers erupted out around the place, a small girl was standing up on the bar a bottle of half drunk clear liquid in hand.

As I pushed closer to the now growing crowd of men and women I noticed the bottle was vodka and the girl was Bella…My Bella. She had a relaxed smile brightening her features and her hair was lose swishing around her body as she began a tantalizing dance to the song.

I pushed myself fully forward until I stood directly below her, I had to crane my neck so I could look up at her face. Then she did a drop, her body smoothly moving, her knees apart and ass guttered out. My eyes almost rolled to the back of my head at the sight I was presented to.

Her legs spread wide I saw straight up her skirt to the white lace, red rose covered panties that she wore under her fishnets.

_Dose her bra match?... Shut the Fuck up brain!_

My view was cut off as she stood again the scent of her wafting to me at the gust of air caused by the movement. I watched as her lips wrapped around the end of the bottle and she flipped her head back, her neck glinting with perspiration as the smooth ivy skin made my mind fill with vulgar thoughts.

My cock jumped in my pants as her hips began to sway and grind in the air before me, I reached for her and as my hands curled readily around her hips her warm, dazed eyes dropped to met mine. A flare of emotion shot through her drunken haze but she quickly took another swing of her drink before allowing me to pull her from the bar.

Her hips bumped mine and her thigh knocked painfully against my raging erection, I let out a coarse grunt as her hands hooked themselves into my belt loops. My mind riddled with lust I allowed myself to be pulled into her.

My tongue flicked out to meet Bella's lips as we pushed ourselves together in frenzy. Her lips were moist and soft against mine and the heat of the kiss brought a beckoning throb to my shaft. My mouth devoured her tongue as she surrendered it to me. The taste of the bitter alcohol was strong and I allowed myself to pull back from her gasping at the need I held for her touch.

'Booth.' She whispered as I let my tongue slip out and dance along her collar bone, I let out a resound nod and pulled her in that direction.

A chores of cheers erupted from some on lookers as they congratulated me on my 'catch'. I let my eyes roll at their obvious drunk state. Bella was more to me than a one night stand and at that thought I stopped dead in my tracks as I stood in front of the booth which Jasper and Alice sat perched in smiling broadly, obviously having seen the displace.

'I'm going to take Bella home.' Came from me without thought, Alice's face fell with disgust as Jasper nodded eagerly for me; Alice cracked her palm across the back of the head and he immediately began to shake his head in the 'no' signal a grimace in place.

'Woo-ho.' Bella yelled in sprit, 'Sexual inte-ercorse!' She stumbled slightly over the words as she turned away from me and began to shake her hips to the music in celebration, and then she proceeded to do the sprinkler move chanting over and over, 'Sexual Intercourse, yeah yeah.'

I shook my head and grabbed the back of her shirt pulling her toward me, she let out a giggle and began to stroke her lips up and down my neck, nipping at my pulse point seductively.

'No Bella.' She seemed to freeze, 'I'm going to take you home and put you to sleep so we can have a talk in the morning.

She pulled back her face in a pout, 'Nooo.' She let it out in a child like wine.

'Yes.' I said firmly gripping her shoulders and looking straight into her eyes, 'You have school tomorrow.' A small smile touched my lips; how many times had that been said to me as a boy, now here I stood saying it to a grown woman whom my cock was weeping for.

Alice smiled at my intent to just help Bella home and Jasper seemed shocked but agreeing none the less with Alice's critical pregnant gaze on him, 'We should go too.' She muttered sucking on his ear and he seemed to think that idea was the one for the night.

'Come on Bella.' I said softly pulling her towards the exit as Jasper and Alice stood waiting; Alice I sent a text Rose telling her we were leaving and she grimaced at the reply. I didn't want to know.

'No.' Bella said stubbornly turning toward back toward the dance floor.

I grabbed her arm, 'Bella….' My voice held a warning to it.

A small smirk touched her face, 'Come on tiger.' She let it out in a purr and my cock gave her the salute.

With a decision in mind I stepped forward and Bella's face flow to one of excitement as I leaned in harshly pressing my lips to hers.

I pulled back quickly viewing her flushed face, 'That was an I'm sorry kiss.'

Her blessed faced morphed to one of confusion, 'Why-y…' her word stuttered over as I bent down my head at her chest hands clasped her hips and I picked her up tossing her over my shoulder in a primal manner.

She let out a screech, which turned heads but they were to look away quickly showing this was nothing out of the ordinary. I walked with Alice and Jasper to the door, Bella sulking as we went.

I heard a voice mutter, 'So going on YouTube.' But I ignored it as we pushed through the doorway.

I jumped Bella slightly as we walked as a group to the cars to check that she was conscience.

'Jesus Christ!' Her shriek was deafening and I couldn't help but have a go at her drunk form.

'Thanks but please call me Edward. I don't want people getting suspicious, Alice and Jasper chuckled in front of us as they heard my dry reply.

'Well fuck me sideways, I didn't know…' She paused her drunken state not allowing her to think as fast as she could and I couldn't let this pass so I jumped in.

'I would but in the morning you would most likely not be screaming my name in pleasure. But I'm open fot it later.' As I made the remake I grimaced feeling my balls bunch at the thought of Bella….Screaming my name.

Alice let out a short bark of laughter before we quickly bide our fair wells to each other. I got to my Volvo and put Bella in the seat watching her slump and pout at me in annoyance.

I rolled my eyes, she had no idea how much this was hurting me; _it had been half a fucking year!_

I buckled in her seatbelt with a great deal of difficulty, Bella kept thrusting her chest forward as she squirmed so I had the best view of her tits from the angle I was at. They were plump and round the soft flesh enticing.

_Girls are so lucky…._

I ran around to my door and opened it quickly starting the car, turning on the heater than thinking better of it due to the fact it was so hot in here from all the sexual tension that my balls felt like they would combust.

I drove out quickly onto the highway making a note to have Alice and Rose come and get Bella's car why she was at work tomorrow. I pulled out onto the main road heading in the direction of Forks. It was an fifty minute drive but I could bump it down to thirty minutes easily.

'Where do you live Bella?' I asked quietly.

'Umm…' A look of panic crossed her face, 'I don't remember.' A small sob escaped her; of course she would over react in her drunken state.

'Shhh….' I let trail from my mouth, 'It's okay. You can stay with me. I'll need to drive you in the morning anyway. '

She nodded and her sadness was immediately forgotten as she pressed her face to the glass window watching the lights and cars go by with little gasps of awe.

Every noise that tumbled from her mouth I felt my cock jump in my pants, she would make that noise as I pleasured her. My hands glided down her arms then back up as soft shivers ran through her body. I lowered my head letting my tongue drag across the cresses between her breast as I tweaked and played with her taunt perky nipples.

'Edward!' Bella screamed and I let out a throated moan.

My eyes sharpened instantly as I felt a hand grip my thigh and I swerved back to the right side of the road a car honking at me as I did so. I breathed hard and focused my attention on the road and not Bella's hand gripping my thigh with her slip fingers- _STOP!_

I made the rest of the trip back to my place without incident, but Bella's hand as we went began to glide up and down the seam of my jeans, going higher with each pass. I pulled into my drive way breath heavy. I put the car to a stop, and took out the keys, I undid my seatbelt, her hand cupped my length through my jeans in that instant.

My moan was long and dry as I dropped my head back wistfully, her seatbelt un clicked and she rose up pouncing on me like pray. Her lips latched to mine and I welcomed her body to me, I gripped her hips tightly as I pressed her core against my crotch.

I got into a rhythm as she bucked against me, her hips circled and grinded with mine as a deep sparks shot through my length with each tap together. My lips were on hers in a heated frenzy of want and need. I tugged at the top of her dress all caution to the wind now. Pulling it down to bunch at her hips my knuckles grazed the bare silky flesh of her stomach and she let out a hitching grunt.

'Please…' She whimpered into our kiss.

I began to quickly hike the bottom of her dress up so it was bunched at her hips, ripping through her tights, pulling down and off her legs throwing them behind me, groaning as I caught sight of the white lace rose printed panties I'd seen before and I let out a sultry groan as I finally took notice of her bra.

They matched. Her hands flew to my pants; she popped the button and pulled down my zipper with a quick pull her knuckles grazing the sensitive bulge tenting my boxers.

~0o0~

_**What should happen? Should it coninue? **_

_Annaliegh xo_


	6. Rude Awakening

_**HEllllloooo... i am not dead promise! just really sick... i have been physically unable to update due to said sickness, i am getting better slowly but i am getting there and i was less icky today so i was like... you gotta update! so i am hoping this chapter isn't messy cos i am still kinda out of it...**_  
_**So enjoy... and please REVIEW! it will motivate me to continue to write**_** :)****  
**~0o0~

_Her hands flew to my pants; she popped the button and pulled down my zipper with a quick pull her knuckles grazing the sensitive bulge tenting my boxers._

I let out a low keening noise, as she pressed her fingers tentatively against my clothed raging erection. Her lips trailed to my neck with lazy kisses and nibbles. I let out quick puffs of air in succession, moist lips parted as she continued to trail her lips down my chest undoing the buttons of my shirt as she glided them down.

_'_Mr Cullen_…'_ I let out a husky grown bucking my hips, urging her on to more.

Her tongue flicked out and traced the circle of my belly button. Pulling back she blow lightly on the wetness that resided there from her tongues lapping. The tips of her fingers had slipped under the band of my boxers, gripping the material tightly, she bit the section of the band that resided between her hands lightly, and raising her top lip from the band she let her tongue slip out just touching the heated flesh inside the boxers.

'Mr Cullen.' Bella let out among a heated whimper, purring she continued, 'Please…'

She pulled the boxers down allowing my smoldering length to spring free. Sucking her lip seductively into her mouth she gazed at me with hooded eyes, lust burning high. With one slim hand she fit my hot member into her palm.

Glancing at me once more and with a brush of her tongue, she permitted her fingers to curl slowly around the thick centre of my shaft her fingers and thumb just meeting. With a feather light touch, tortuously slow she allowed her hand to gild up. Leaning forward her warm, moist breath wafted across the crown, her seductive tongue flicked out to slowly tweak the slit.

I let out a puff of air, lips parted illuminating to her the essency that slight action brought to me. She slowly eased my shaft in-between her wet lips, tongue curving around the curve of the long, thick, hard member. She pushed forward, my member delving into her warm wet mouth, squeezing me tightly between the flesh of her cheeks as my tip touched the sweltering heat of her mouth.

I let out a feral moan as she pushed forward until I was in the secure grip of her heated mouth.

With a wheezing breath I let, 'Bella.' Slip out from between my lips as a firm warm pressure caused my thighs to spasm slightly as I groaned again.

'Edward!' Was called and I groaned in assent towards the cry.

Suddenly I stiffened a small bead of doubt touching my lust filled mind as Bella continued to bob her head in quick fast pace up and down my hard slick member.

_Bella was unable to speak! Her mouth at this time was busy…_

'Edward?!' The voice was angelic but not my Bella's, 'Mr Cullen?' _tap… tap… tap…_

I glanced up to the window my eyes still a husky gaze and I found myself caught in the stares of a group of young girls.

'Mr Cullen? What are you doing?' A young girl pressed her face to the un-tinted window, her breath fanning across the glass.

It took me a moment in my muddled mind to recognize her, my neighbour's seven year old daughter Gina. Her face was framed by soft ringlets and pink bows lined her hair. I sighed but it turned to a grunt as Bella hummed against my sensitive flesh, her tongue flicking in tormenting ways. My head fell back against the seat as I let out a strangled gasp, my eyes riveted back to Bella's bobbing head.

'Mummy!' Gina let out in a quick squeal, 'There's something wrong with Mr Cullen! Help!' Her voice sounded tear filled and a few other girls chorused her cry for help.

My eyes flew to Gina, with a deep breath never taking my eyes from her I pushed Bella back slightly, allowing my member to pop from her mouth with a slick sound, the crown still weeping my essence of arousal. I glanced to Bella just enough to find the top of her dress and pull it up to cover her lush bra covered mounds.

Bella fumbled at my hands, resisting me weakly, 'Edward…' She shifted forward pressing into me again my still bare cock rubbing against her cloth covered core; the warm wetness of her arousal evident even to me, though my shaft was slick and wet.

I jumped at the soft contact brought by her warm body, but pushed her back hurriedly so she was perched on my knees leaning on the steering wheel with a disfigured sigh. Quickly so the peeping girls did not see I tucked away my raging erection, flinching as my hand came in contact with the sensitive flesh and pulled up my zipper and buttoned my pants.

'Mr Edward. Are you fine again?' Gina pestered me face pressed to the glass eyes skiting across the display in the car before her young eyes.

I gave her a wide tight grin back, 'Give me a moment Gina. Does your mother know you're out here?'

Gina shook her head furiously, curls bouncing atop her head, 'No. But she might be coming now; we called her because you were hurting.' Then her mouth opened and closed as a fish's dose, 'Mummy!' she seemed to call to an unseen figure walking up the drive.

I fixed Bella's dress quickly at the bottom too before gesturing to Gina to take a step back. I opened my door pushing it so it swung out wide. I unclipped my belt and put one foot out of the door, as I steadied the swaying Bella.

'Mr Cullen?' The voice was not soft and angelic Gina's anymore but a voice thick and shocked.

I let my eyes land on Gina's very shocked looking mother Irina, 'Irina. The girls here...' I paused trying to find the right words, '…tapped on my window to say hi.'

'Oh…' she muttered in quiet amazement. She stepped forward blocking myself and Bella from the sight of the girls. But Gina stepped round her mother so her back was to me.

'Mummy if Edward is all better and has stopped making those funny sounds can he come and join my party. The girl who is sitting on him can come too, if she wants.' Gina's voice was pleading and she twisted back and forth on her feet, the sparkles on her ballet flats catching the light cast by my Volvo.

Irina's eyes widened in horrified astonishment at her daughter's words, her eyes shooting to me, I cringed looking at her guiltily but apologetic.

'This is a family neighbourhood! How could you be so flipping carless!?' Irina seemed to burst at me in her haze of surprise and revulsion.

Bella choice then to let out a bubbling giggle, 'Hehe…flipping. Edward she said fucking flipping! Instead of saying fuck!' she let out a laugh finding it quiet amusing, then turning to Irina to continued, 'It's not that hard…um… lady person? Hmmm, yes lady person...' she giggled again, 'it's just fuck. Like fuckity fuckity fuck! Fuck, fuck. Fuck here, fuck there, fuck everywhere. Fuck! Mmmm fucking Mr Cull-' my hand flew to Bella's mouth stopping her in her rampage of _fucks._

_Mmmm… Bella and fucking…_

'Mummy what's fuck?' Gina chirped.

I looked to Irina and her eye seemed to be twitching. Moving my hand from Bella's mouth I went to speak but before a word was uttered. Bella heaved and bunched herself over out the door and let heaved a vile acidic smelling liquid across the ground. She gave a cough and a splutter and a strand of vomit spit hung from her mouth as she pulled back, dry gaging. Turning she sagged against me.

I sat in amazement as the warm, vile gunk soaked through my pant leg to touch my skin and dripped in a slow path to come and pool in my shoe.

Gina let out a vicious scream and began to sob, her body shaking from the force of the tears. Vile covered the back of her cotton skirt and rolled in drips down her short legs to gather in her small ballet flats. And she also had a pool twisting around her as the muck began to slid down the hill of the drive way.

Bella gave a hic-up and pulled herself in closer to me, her breath smelt of acidic vile, only a lingering scent of her candy breath remained. I looked at Irina and from the hardness of her eyes as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug she wasn't going to let this pass peacefully.

'Let's go home sweetie.' She murmured to Gina quietly, 'Girls come on its bed time. Your parents are coming early tomorrow.' She called to the rest of the slightly giggling troupe of youthful girls.

'Sorry!' I called after her as they retreated with a vigorous pace; Irina looked back to me with a glare.

_You are in deep fuck. _It seemed to say.

Glancing at the puke puddle I turned on my car and without closing the door and putting my puke stained foot in the car I drove up the drive till I could walk across clean ground with Bella.

~0o0~

I got to the door a sagging Bella in my arms. I moved to unlock it finding it already open. With a sigh I knew my roommate was home for the first time in several days.

Pushing the door wide I began to lead Bella inside, pausing to give her the wall to lean upon I closed the door and flipped the lock. I could hear the soft vibration of loud music coming from the lounge and someone playing my guitar without any skill. I cringed at the noise it made; the guitar seemed to be getting tortured.

Kicking off my shoes and pealing of the vomit stained sock, I quickly undid my pants and let them drop to the ground to be kicked away, hearing the squelch of the wet puke. The hairs on my legs were bent in places by a slight dampness. I took a step forward and then looked up and found myself crashing into a doubled over Bella, her backside high in the air as she slowly took off her own shoes, seeming to have copied my actions.

I placed my hands on her slim waist and steadied her and myself, while also rubbing my excited shaft slyly against her lush ass. She stood up quickly pressing back against me and my erection causing a grunt to escape my lips. Her shoes off, I lead her down the hall to the first door and quickly pushed her inside. I moved to the bath tub and grabbed a towel cleaning the puke from my leg and hands, turning to Bella I did the same washing her face and the few specks on her arms.

She smiled at me as I gave her a cup full of water, 'Gargle.' I murmured.

She complied, 'Spit.' I said as I pointed to the sink.

Still watching me she spat in the sink and came back to stare at me with doe eyes. I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear with a sigh, running my knuckles across her soft cheek.

'Gargle.' I said in a haze as I handed her some mouthwash, 'Spit.' I said my eyes never leaving her form.

Once I had Bella all clean and fragrant again I moved her down the hall, she stopped half way and with a slow look at me dropped her dress skilfully to the ground exposing her creaming white flesh, mounds held up with the soft subtle bra and her core hidden but a small scrap of material; sucking her lip into her mouth and eyes hooded. Her chocolate brown hair seemed to cascade in waves down her back.

_Something to grab onto…._

'No Bella.' I let out in a painful groan even as I surveyed the sight before me. I pulled her towards me to steady her form but as much to feel her pressed up against me in this intimate manner. The curves of her close to naked body, the softness of her flesh, the radiating warmth, the smell of her flowery hair.

Pushing her forward again I moved her towards a dark blue door, my bed room. I moved her underwear clad body inside and sat her down on the bed. She glanced around.

That's when I noticed the small gathering of tissues on the carpet near the bin and to my horror she seemed to notice them to.

Looking at me she giggled, 'It smells like deceased sperm babies in here Mr Cullen.' She became playful, 'Has Edward been a naughty boy.' She giggled again as I glared at her still drunk form.

She moved back onto the bed spreading herself out, her hands gliding down her creamy mounds and stomach and then back again until she let them trail behind her back and popped the clips.

The sound was deafening in my now silent world, no more music, bad guitar, laughter or shouting. Just Bella's heaving breathing matching my own.

Bella licked her lips with a slow stroke then spoke with a hum, 'Dose Mr Cullen want to be a bad boy with me?' Her eyes were innocent but she wafted of pure sex.

Her bra dropped down exposing more of her creamy mounds, but the rosy peaks still remained hidden from my sight.

Biting her lower lip and with a flick of her tantalizing tongue, the bra dropped just as I pounced upon her.

~0o0~

_**ummmm... so it is quiet short but it sets up for my next chapter... (which is longer!)**_

**what do you think should occur? i am not certain yet even as i write, i have three different versions?**

_**i was gonna have this out two days ago but my internet died again. But its fixed now! YAY! :D  
it is 2:25 am right now and i feel dead completely... i was writing more of the next chapter and then the internet was like i'm alive and i jumped to post this straight away in case it died again :P**_

_**Any mistakes tell me and i'll fix it cos i am so glazed out i can't seem to find any at the minute, and sorry if it is robotic... promise the next chapters will be better than this shit! :D**_

_**Sooooo tired, this is possibly not helping my CF but i want to get up some chapters and stories fast to make up for lost time :)**_

**PLEASE REVIEW! it makes my day and i feel so much better when i realize my stories are okay and liked by you beautiful people! ^_^**

**Lot of Love Annaliegh xoxo**  
**Ps i am back for good now :) REVIEW! :P REVIEWS GET A TEASER!**

_**goodnight x  
**_


End file.
